grey_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Terrain Editor/Props tab
The functionality of the Props Tab in the Terrain Editor = Props Tab = Decorative props can be placed onto the terrain to further enhance your map. Trees, bushes, roots, decorative rocks, structures, special effects, and more can be placed and edited in the Props tab. To place a prop, select it from the list and Shift+Left Click the terrain. Props can be rotated using the circular “Rotate Gizmo” and can be moved around the terrain by either dragging the movement arrows surrounding the prop, or by Left Clicking the prop and dragging it to the desired location on the map, * Add Object – Lists all of the available props that can be placed on the map. ** Search – Searches the list of available Props. ** Map Objects Only – Only displays Props in the list which have already been placed on the map. ** View Options – Displays a dialog that allows the user to toggle active selection of different categories of Props and Objects. Props and objects toggled off with this dialog still exist on the map. *** Disable/Enable Selection – Toggles whether the current object or prop type is able to be selected when editing the terrain. *** Hide/Show Objects – Toggles visual display of the currently selected object or prop type on the terrain. *** Enable All/Show All – Toggles all props and object types to be selectable or visible. * Preview – Shows a visual preview of the currently selected prop or object. * Object Control – Displays the currently selected prop’s settings. Settings are able to be changed once the prop has been placed onto the terrain. ** Name – Displays the specific name of the selected object, which will be used to differentiate it from other instances of the same prop which exist on the map. ** Type – Lists the original filename of the selected prop’s model. ** Pos X, Y, Z – Sets the absolute X, Y, and Z position values of the prop or object. ** Z Offset – Sets the Z value in relation to terrain height. ** Ang X, Y, Z – Adjusts the X, Y, and Z angles of the prop, its move gizmo, and its rotate gizmo. ** Ignore Height – When checked, the prop will ignore changes to the terrain height. ** World Rotation – Selected props can be rotated around a central point in the terrain. ** Color – Sets the prop’s diffuse/tint color. ** + – Adds a new color set to the color list. ** Select All of Color – Will either select all props of the same color that is chosen in the dropdown list, or will select all props that are the same color as the prop that is currently selected on the terrain. * Alignment – Used to transfer and apply the alignment aspects of one prop or object to another. ** X/Y/ Z Pos – Transfers the X, Y and Z alignment of the first prop or object. ** Selected Min – The minimum alignment value of the first selected prop. ** Selected Center – The center alignment value of the first selected prop. ** Selected Max – The maximum alignment value of the first selected prop. ** Dest Min – The minimum alignment value of the destination prop. ** Dest Center – The center alignment value of the destination prop. ** Dest Max – The maximum alignment value of the destination prop. ** Align Height – Aligns multiple objects to a similar height as each other. ** Drop to Terrain – Places the object against the terrain. ** Apply – Applies the changes entered. ** Alignment Mode – Enables Alignment mode and unlocks the editing of Alignment Rotation settings section for the currently selected prop. * Map Objects – Displays a list of props that are currently placed onto the map. Selecting a prop from the list will select the prop for editing and jump to the prop on the map. ** Search – Searches the list of usable map objects. * Align Rotation – Prop alignment settings which are enabled for editing when “Alignment Mode” under the Alignment section is checked. ** X, Y, & Z to X, 90°/180° – Aligns the prop in the X, Y and Z axis with respect to X. ** X, Y, and Z to Y, 90°/180° – Aligns the prop in the X, Y and Z axis with respect to Y. ** X, Y, and Z to Z, 90°/180° – Aligns the prop in the X, Y and Z axis with respect to Z. * Graphics – Toggles specific graphics settings for the selected props or objects. ** Cast Shadow – Toggles whether the selected prop or object can create a shadow. ** LOD – Level of detail that is required for the prop or object to appear. ** Reflect – Prop can reflect in water plane. ** Near Camera Fade – Allows the object to fade the closer the user views it. ** Far Cull – Object is able to be culled from the map at a particular viewing distance. ** Refract – Object is able to refract within the water plane. Category:Terrain Editor